The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to systems and methods for computed tomography (CT) imaging, for example to systems and methods for perfusion studies using CT imaging.
In CT imaging, an X-ray source may be rotated around an object to obtain imaging information. X-rays from the source attenuated by the object may be collected or detected by a detector and used to reconstruct an image. Patient radiation dose from the X-ray source is a concern in clinical practice.
CT imaging may be performed at varying voltage levels of the X-ray source. For example, as part of dual-energy imaging, the X-ray source may be switched between a high voltage and a low voltage during acquisition of imaging information. Conventional systems may experience lower than desired flux at the lower energy or voltage, for example due to power constraints of an X-ray tube. Further, certain dual-energy systems may provide a lower than desired dose coverage or range. Further still, especially for low dose and/or fast rotation time protocols, certain dual-energy systems may provide an energy separation between high and low voltages that is lower than desired.